Legacy
by SpiralFlareDragon1
Summary: In the world we live in, dragons are heard to be nothing but a myth, fairytail, or a bunch of rubbish. But, have you ever thought they could be real? Actually, they are closer than you think.


It's been so many years, most of us got wiped off the planet. Humans and there poisons they put in the air. We can't even fly in the sky without a chance of running into one of their crazy airborne machines. A small camp of us hidden in the mountains, Karen, my sister wants to plan a war of some sort. To get revenge.

The humans killed our parents, while we watched. I wished I could of done something back then, but I was just a Dragling then.

The food we catch and kill isn't that bad, wolves, small bears, anything that is weaker than us. But it is so hard... They have families, and cubs themselves.

"Denara?" I heard my name, the voice tore me from my thoughts. I looked over to see my sister. She looked worried, did she have news for me? "I think the humans have caught onto us..." Her eyes fell downward, digging her claws into the snow covered ground. "Why do you think that?" I scanned her emotions, a very easy thing to do. "Corvet found about four of them heading toward us. They will be here in an hour or so. We need to move, now!" She whipped her tail back and forth, she seemed anxious. If it was only four, we could take them.

"We could fight them, this is our camp!" I tried to convince her that running away is only giving them power. I was always the tougher girl, my sister is weak in mind and body. She is scared of everything, sometimes I wonder if it is worth having her around. Karen shook her head, and I heard a few wing beat. Corvet was back. "C'mon girls, we need to go. Maya is all ready, she is waiting for us. So is Garter." His deep voice sounded like a growl, like he was trying to boss us around. Was this decision really decided? Did I have any say in this, I guess not.

Karen spread her wings out, stretching them. She walked past Corvet, out of sight and he motioned to me. I growled. "I have a say in decision making, we should of discussed this!" I gave him a cold stare, I'm tough. I'm not like my sister, frail and dainty. But he treats me like it. "No time to discuss, lets go." He sat up straight, and grinned. I swear, he orders me around again I'll have his head on a stick!

"Whatever.." I kept my head low, my wings hung above my body raised and ready to fly. I walked past him and shot him an ungrateful glance. He followed me, and soon the others came into sight. They all looked at me. "Ready, everyone?" Corvet spoke amongst us all. He gave me a cold stare, which meant for me not to speak.

Everyone else gave their say, and I just sat there irritated with the way I was being treated. I was not a Dragling anymore, and I didn't need to be treated like one. After we took off, I glanced down at the forest. So peaceful, the trees were so small from way up here. I saw a small source of light, I figured it would be the humans. Finally we came along a mountainside, untouched by humans and didn't seem to belong to anyone else. We started going down, and I landed on a hill tucking my wings to my side.

The rest of them, landed a yard away. And I enjoyed being alone for a few minutes, until Garter came over. "Are you okay?" He asked, nuzzling my neck gently. "Fine..." I said, looking away. I didn't mean to sound so angry, and if he was hurt in any way I didn't mean that either. "You don't sound fine." He replied, and I felt his tail wrap around me. "Corvet is treating me like a Dragling, I'm sick of it." I looked at the ground. I felt Garter's wing wrap around me, making me feel warmer.

"I'll talk to him." He nudged me, and I looked at him. We are very good friends, maybe more. Karen always says I should settle down and get a mate. I am older than her, but I'm fine. I don't need a male figure protecting me, I can take care of myself. "Okay." I let myself smile, which was sometimes hard.

"Why don't you come back with me, you look tired." He nuzzled my neck again, he never acts this...Strange? I don't know... "I'm fine. I have too much to think about, to sleep." I looked up, the sun was hung low in the sky. Signaling night fall soon, I couldn't tell how long though.

"Please? I hate to see you out here, all by yourself." He sounded sad, like he missed or wanted something. Was he lonely? I didn't know, and I really didn't want to ask. "Alright." I sighed, and turned my back to the span of trees. I followed him to where the other dragons were. They made a fire, and Corvet was next to Karen telling her stories. I think him and my sister are a bit too close for my liking, and the way he treats me, he treats her so differently.

Garter laid down next to me, I laid down and stared at the stars. They twinkled, so pretty, it seems the stars get brighter throughout the years. Garter put his wing around me, and nuzzled my neck once again. He has been acting so different lately, did he want a mate? Was he getting lonely, did he miss his old mate? I closed my eyes and took in the warmth coming from his body. I was somewhat enjoying the light attention I was getting, so many times before have I felt alone.

Thinking of the past made me sad, all the friends and family I have lost over the years. It seems so long ago, but some days I feel like it was just yesterday. Garter made me forget that, made me think of the good things I still had, made me happy. I felt appreciated, loved, and like I was truly a part of the camp. Suddenly, I felt tired, I felt myself drifting off to sleep.


End file.
